


ALPHA Publishing House

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Interviews, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз берет интервью для бизнес-журнала у Дерека.





	ALPHA Publishing House

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤЗа завтраком я сказал Дереку Хейлу: 

ㅤㅤ— Теперь, как честный человек, вы обязаны на мне жениться. 

ㅤㅤШутка была ужасной — наверное, я ещё не проснулся как следует. Но мой собеседник хмыкнул и улыбнулся одними глазами. 

ㅤㅤ— Вы даже ещё не взяли у меня интервью, а уже делаете выводы о моей персоне. Это не слишком профессионально, вам не кажется? 

ㅤㅤЯ состроил виноватое лицо и отпил кофе. Должно было помочь. 

ㅤㅤС Дереком Хейлом я встретился накануне вечером — мне вверили написание статьи о его семейном издательском бизнесе. «Альфа» держала монополию на различного рода справочную литературу — словари, учебники, энциклопедии. Звучит довольно невзрачно, однако карамельные истории успеха, посвящённые маленьким людям и большим, известным каждому американцу франшизам, наш бизнес-журнал без сожалений оставлял биографам и Голливуду. Учитывая, что девяносто девять процентов рынка учебных и документальных изданий действительно принадлежало Хейлам, нашей тематике «Альфа» подходила идеально. 

ㅤㅤВстреча произошла в тихом баре, находящимся на грани закрытия. Задать свои вопросы я не успел — Дерек Хейл сделал мне предложение, от которого ваш покорный слуга, большой любитель красивых мужчин, отказаться никак не смог. Разумеется, мы отправились в его квартиру и переспали. Ни разу впоследствии я об этом не пожалел. Надеюсь, он тоже. 

ㅤㅤЗавтрак наш по времени более походил на обед — нам обоим было необходимо выспаться. Ночью, поверьте, было совсем не до того. Тем не менее на столе стояли чёрный кофе, омлет с беконом и апельсиновый сок — так я обнаружил, что Дерек Хейл скрупулезно внимателен к деталям, а также является приверженцем традиций. Кроме того, что это позволило мне узнать его лучше, я мог использовать эту информацию в статье. Само собой, я упомяну об этом исключительно в связи с бизнесом.

ㅤㅤ— Я бы хотел все-таки приступить к делам, — сказал мне Дерек. — Давайте начнём. 

ㅤㅤЯ кивнул. 

ㅤㅤ— Действительно. Технически я беру у вас интервью уже вторые сутки. Это не очень хорошо характеризует мои репортерские способности. 

ㅤㅤ— Во всяком случае, вы полны и других талантов, — Дерек снова хмыкнул.

ㅤㅤЯ почувствовал, как отчаянно краснею. 

ㅤㅤДаже после того, как я перешёл непосредственно к вопросам, интервью продлилось значительно дольше обычного, прерываясь стуком вилок о тарелки. Хотя о том, сколько времени прошло, я узнал только благодаря часам — мне казалось, что время летит с сумасшедшей скоростью.   
Расстались мы с трудом. Только после того, как я торжественно пообещал выпить вместе кофе без присутствия диктофона, Дерек согласился выпустить меня из квартиры. 

ㅤㅤКажется, я перевернул новую страницу в своей жизни, подумал я и не смог сдержать смеха. Оказывается, шутить ещё хуже вполне возможно.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
